I Wish I Could Forget
by DreamingSpiritBells
Summary: DxC, Courtney and Duncan break up 2 years after TDI, Duncan starts dating Gwen because she blackmailed him, five years later Courtney moves away,10 years later,Duncan finds her again, what will happen? ONESHOT-two-shot perhaps if i get enough good revies


_**I Wish I Could Forget.**_

_**By:**_

_**Ashley~~**_

_**P.S: I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. If I did I would be cuddling D.J. and Duncan right now with courtney tied up, even if I love Courtney and Duncan together. T.T Enjoy!**_

_**Starting Point:**_

_**(ok like 15 years ago Duncan and Courtney break up because Duncan got like black-mailed by Gwen, Courtney didn't know it so she has no idea why Duncan left her for Gwen, she stays friends-ish with him though.. Duncan's with Gwen for five years when Courtney moves away... 10 years later is when this starts, kinda.. it has flashbacks and stuff xD readddddd)**_

_**Courtney POV:**_

__It's been nearly 10 years since I've seen him.

I can't deny he broke my heart.

Heck, I can't even deny I had major feelings for him.

But past is past, nothing i can do about it now.

**(5 years after Gwen and Duncan started dating)**

I can't forget that day, that awful, horrible day.

It was when I watched Duncan walk towards the alter in his black tux. It was when he looked at me, decked out in a white dress, strapless, hugging my every curve.

But the look only lasted moments before he looked towards his real focus, his real purpose for being here.

Gwen.

It still evaids my mind how she could even have the _nerve _to invite me to her and Duncan's wedding, much less make me her maid of honor.

But then again, pay-back is in fact a real bitch.

I wish i coul tell you how much it hurt that day, to hear Duncan say the words "I Do" to the very girl I loathed for so long.

I also wish i could tell you that i wasn't being a coward when i ran away from everyone after that. I wish... I could just say, one more time, the three words I deemed so stupid, and now that I hated..

"I love you"

**(10 years later)**

It's been 10 years since Gwen took Duncan from me, 10 years since i moved away and only looked back to tell Bridgette and Geoff hi every now and then. I guess a few good things cam out of my decision, though. Considering the fact that now I'm a very sucessful lawyer, i had my own house, which was relatively big, and i had almost completely forgotten him.

Almost.

So why, now, should i be panicking?

Because, while walking home from my trip to buy some Starbucks coffee to keep me up while I worked on a new case, I stumbled across a disheveled looking Duncan.

At first i doubted he saw me, but after i had passed him he grabbed my arm and spoke my name,"Courtney?"

I couldn't even work up the nerve to look him in the eye, instead, my forcus was on his hand, grasping my arm currently.

"Yes?" my voice was dry, hoarse... emotionless.

"...Hey," was his brilliant reply.

I smiled a tiny smile as I looked up at his eyes, the same teal eyes that once looked at me harshly as he left me.

But i wouldn't think about that, not now.

It was then I took full notice of him, he had bags under his eyes, his mohawk- which I had once desperately begged him to get rid of, and which i had once ruffled before kissing him for the first time- was very... non-kept, it flopped to the side lazily, still green after all these years. He had bags under his eyes, and his clothes were rumpled, he looked like the living dead.

"What happened?" I asked gently, sincerely.

He glanced about warrily and let go of my arm,"Can we go somewhere more... private, Prin- Courtney?"

I studied him for a few more moments, curious, until finally I nodded,"Would my house be alright, I have a new case to work on and it can't wait."

He smiled for the first time I'd seen in... well, 10 years, and nodded,"Lead the way."

I turned around and listened to my high heels click against the concrete surface of the sidewalk as I strode towards my house, which was only a few blocks from here. Thankfully. Duncan hung back, stuffing his hands into his pockets and following quietly, though i could practically feel his gaze burning a hole through my back.

When I reached my house, I unlocked the door quickly, straightening my pencil skirt and black blouse before entering. It was quiet, lonely almost, as I walked down the hallway, hearing Duncan close the door behing him, following me still silently.

When i entered into the kitchen, I made him take a seat at the counter. I set my briefcase on the countertop, quickl;y shufling through files and finding the divider marked "Recent Cases". "Can I get you anything to drink?" I offered and he foled his arms and rest his forehead upon them. "No," I heard him mutter in reply.

"Where's the rebellious Duncan I used to know?" I joked, and when I didn't get a reply I became concerned.

"Duncan?... Is... everything alright?" I placed a hand on his forearm gently, placing my full attention on him.

Silence was all I got for a while, until finally he looked up at me, staring hard into my eyes. "I left Gwen," he stated bluntly, and I had to fight off the will to blush as his breath brushed across my hand. Then, it clicked. "You... why?" I asked, shocked.

"You know why, Princess," he replied, and I tried hard not to flinch when he spoke the old nickname he'd ben so fond of using on me when we were together...

"But... y-you said you didn't want me...," I spoke just barely above a whisper. "I lied," he replied just as quietly, swallowing hard and watching my eyes, I couldn't even begin to guess what the feelings in his eyes even were. "So... you came to take me back?" I asked in disbelief. "Sortof, that was plan B, plan A happens first," Duncan muttered and stood up.

"What's plan A?" I questioned, ignoring the first part of his statement, I didn't even know if I was willing to take him back. "Plan A, is getting a restraining order on Gwen," he replied and he came around the counter and stood next to me, facing me. I didn't look up at him yet, though.

I was quiet for a while, or at least it felt like a while, I didn't want to ask why he needed a restraining order on her, I didn't want to ask anything, anymore.

Especially when he lifted my chin up so my eyes were looking deeply into his, and when he gently pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss itself was gentle, not at all like Duncan, it wasn't full of need or regret, it wasn't full of passion, it was just.. sweet. I pulled my face back after a moment and swallowed hard. I turned away and went to my back door, touching my fingertips to the glass as I looked out, trying desperately not to let my thoughts wander to old memories that still bit me.

Duncan was then behind me, pressing his chest to my back as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I kept my eyes glued to outside though, not even looking at his reflection as I felt tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"I wish I could forget, you know?" I blurted out.

"Forget what?" he asked as he laid his chin on my head.

I took a deep breath, it was my time to tell him.

"I wish I could forget how much you hurt me," I began, closing my eyes to keep the tears from falling,"I wish... I could forget the way you looked at me that day..." I bit my botom lip to stop it from quivering before I continued,"I wish I could forget the way my heart ached every second I had to endure the day you married her."

I felt my hands curl into fists against the glass of my back door as I opened my eyes and watched his reflection,"I wish I could forget all the sleepless nights I had after I moved... and all the nights you were in my dreams..." I felt my throat closing up as I tried desperately not to let him see me cried,"And I wish... I wish I could forget how you called me Princess once, a-and how you had those stupid little boy smiles every time you saw me."

His arms tightened around my waist as I whispered, trying to cover where my voice broke,"I wish I could forget the time you gave me flowers, or the time you sat by my side all night when I tripped down those stairs and broke my arm, I wish I could forget how every time we watched a scary movie together you'd tell me you'd always protect me from those bad things."

My voice broke this time as tears began to fall down my cheeks,"A-and I wish I could forget how after you promised you'd protect me, you went and... a-and you became... h-hers, y-you started protecting her." My lower lip quivered more as I leaned my head back against his chest,"I wish I could forget how you told me you loved me, and how it made me feel when you said you didn't want me anymore. I wish I could forget all the little things you would surprise me by doing when you were in a good mood, like when you got in a fight with me and sent me all these love notes after, and how it made me feel so special to you..."

I swallowed hard again and looked up at him,"But you want to know what I really wish I could take back?"

He wiped at my cheeks and whispered,"What?" I could even see a tear forming in his eyes.

"Everything I said just now." I closed my eyes as he asked,"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I love everything you used to do when we were together, and I... I never wanted you to end up with Gwen, I couldn't ever force myself to forget you, or us," I lowered my head,"I never want to forget how you made me feel, even when you said you didn't want me, I never want to miss you again, and I never want to let you go, because never, for even one second, did I stop loving you."

And it was then that he kissed me for the second time that night, and I hoped, with everything I had... that it wouldn't be the last.

_***Squeal* yeah, I hate the ending too.**_

**_Buttttt if I get enough replies on this one, I'll make a chapter two ^^_**

**_And yes, I know it's a bit... uhh, weird I guess, not my usual work. And Yes Courtney sounds off xD_**

**_I tried! I hope you guys like_**

**_Review, cyber cookies await you all~~_**

**_~bells_**


End file.
